User blog:Emily and elena/MNL part 1
Eli singing: You know I would let you in but you threw everything away. So tell me what did you get from all of these years of pain? You have no clue what I've been through, But I guess that you wanted it that way! 7:00pm Friday night. Mr. Goldsworthy: *mumbling* I hate everybody. My son is a delinquent, and i have no wife. I'm a loser. Sips a glass of gin. Bass drum vibrating through the floor boards of the house. Mr. Goldsworthy: Ew. Again with that devil music. He stubbles up the steps like the monster under the bed you used fear as a child. Eli Singing at the top of his lungs: Oh I hated it all Always there to show me The next place to fall Cause you knew I would fall. Mr. Goldsworthy pounds on the door with his drunken fits. TURN IT DOWN Eli: Go to hell old man. Mr. Goldsworthy: I'M ALREADY IN HELL NOW TURN IT DOWN. Eli: What dad? Turn it up? OKAY *chuckles Grunts behind the door turn into pounces of thousands of ounces trying to open it. Finaly the lock pops. The window is wide open with the breeze rolling in. A familiar tune Rick Astley's Never gonna give you up, played into his anger and the joke. Eli: Adam? *whisper* Wake up. Adam? Adam: Mom, Five mo minutes. Eli: Sweety, Get the Fuck up. Adam jumps: Dude, What the fuck? Why are you in my room. Eli: Your window was open. You know a burglar can come in and rape you. Adam:-.- Eli: Anyway, Can i crash here? Adam: Um. Eli: Okay. Thanks *smiles* Adam: Ugh. Floor. Points to the carpet. Eli: Sweet dreams. ''the next day Adam: Dude, GET UP! Smackes a pillow into his face. Eli: Haha. Thanks for the love, later. Heads out the window* Adam: Bro, Their a door. Eli: Oh word. Okay. See you later. 'Walking home ''' Eli walks in whistling and all. Smells the liquior and tobacco. He pulls a ciggarette and right when he sparks the lighter, He hears a grown from up stairs. He signs and puts the cigg back in his pocket. He walts up the stairs and hums to the song still playing on his stereo. Eli: *Mumbles* Come on you old drunk. He drags him down the stairs. Eli: Dad. You've got work in 20 minutes. Mr. Goldsworthy: Ugh. I've got a major hangover. Call my manager and tell him another generic excuse. Eli picks up the phone and takes a bite of an apple: Hey, Bob. Yea. The usual. How's martha?Pause* Haha, Women. Pause* Uh, We kinda broke up. Yea. Well have a nice day Bobster. Beep. He cleans up the kitches and stenches of the whiskey. He picks up the broken glass from the living room floor. Sigh* He sits on the couch and pulls out his ciggarette along with his lighter and takes a long drag. With two puffs in the phone rings. Eli: Hello? What do you want? Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts Category:Candidates for deletion